De Tortuga à Mirkwood
by Poochie-90
Summary: Crossover Lord of the Rings - Pirates of the Caribbean - Aragorn ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, réveillé par une voix chantant sur le cours du Grand Fleuve. Jack Sparrow/Legolas Greenleaf


**Auteur: **Poochie

**Bases: **Lord of the Rings et Pirates of the Caribbean

**Genre: **Crossover. Un peu de romance sans doute, et un semblant d'humour. C'est à vous de voir.

**Couple: **Jack Sparrow/Legolas Greenleaf

**Disclaimer: **Je n'ai rien à voir avec la création de ces personnages et encore moins avec le choix (judicieux) des acteurs pour les films. Autrement dis, rien n'est à moi.

**Note de l'auteur: **Je joue trop à LotR sur PS2, ça finit par me grilles les neurones ce truc… Mais j'en peux rien, je sais pas m'en empêcher.

* * *

De Tortuga à Mirkwood

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que la Communauté avait quitté la splendide Lorien ainsi que Dame Galadriel, au grand regret de beaucoup. Ils devaient avoir parcouru une grande quantité du chemin depuis ce temps. La fatigue du voyage, lent mais néanmoins épuisant, pesait sur leurs épaules. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient tous assis dans des barques sans faire trop de mouvements, ils sentaient le poids du long chemin parcouru plus que si ils avaient marché à vive allure. Chacun n'attendait plus qu'une seule chose, Hobbits et Rôdeur compris, c'était de pouvoir s'étendre sur l'herbe fraîche qui bordait la rive à quelques mètres d'eux pour un repos bien mérité. Le repos du guerrier.

Le temps était doux et calme. Aragorn constata qu'il n'y avait guère de nuages à l'horizon. Ils ne seront donc pas couverts par l'obscurité que produit les masses nuageuses sur la clarté de la lune. Prudence devenait donc mère de sûreté.

Grand-Pas prit place sur le sol à côté de Frodon. Le jeune Hobbit semblait préoccupé depuis leur départ sur le Grand Fleuve. Ce qui était compréhensible, surtout de la part d'un homme qui avait vécu mille dangers, seul, à travers le monde.

Si Gandalf avait été là, il aurait su trouver les mots justes pour réconforter le Porteur de l'Anneau. Mais lui, Aragorn, n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de chose. L'humanité et ses habitants n'avaient jamais été son fort. Il le savait, mais ne pouvait rien y changer pour l'instant. Il fallait compter sur la bienveillance des trois autres Hobbits pour alléger le cœur lourd de Sacquet.

Le Dunedain laissa de côté des réflexions pour retourner à son observation des lieux. Merry et Pippin dodelinaient de la tête. Les deux jeunes devaient être vraiment exténués. Ils allaient sans doute s'endormir d'un instant à l'autre, à peine après avoir fini de se nourrir. Legolas fixait un point invisible devant lui. Les yeux perdus dans le vague. Tandis que Gimli continuait son récit sans même se rendre compte que l'Elfe ne l'écoutait plus, d'aucune oreille.

Boromir lui lança un bref regard avant de s'allonger, lui tournant ainsi le dos.

Un peu plus loin, assis en tailleur, Sam observait les eaux calmes et silencieuses du Grand Fleuve. Il tournait la tête de droite à gauche, semblant rechercher quelque chose. Au plutôt quelqu'un dans ce cas-ci. Aragorn sourit discrètement. Le jeune Gamegi avait-il remarqué tout comme lui l'affreuse créature du nom de Gollum, se mouvant sans bruit sur le cours sombre ? L'individu avait beau se cacher derrière un masque de bûche, le Rôdeur l'avait remarqué depuis quelques temps déjà. Mais Gollum ne devait pas être dans le coin en ce moment. Le fils d'Arathorn n'avait absolument rien vu à son sujet aujourd'hui.

Le jardinier stoppa sa battue pour lui aussi rejoindre les bras de Morphée, tout comme Frodon quelques instants avant lui.

Constatant que la plupart d'entre eux dormaient, Aragorn entreprit de se donner tout comme les autres un instant de répit et de repos.

- Ce soir, c'est votre tour de garde, Maître Nain, dit-il en fixant ledit Nain de son air neutre habituel.

Gimli secoua ses épaules de façon peu élégante pour se mettre plus à l'aise et commencer sa longue nuit de guet.

- J'allais m'y mettre de ce pas, Aragorn. Je finissais juste de conter à mon ami Elfe l'une des histoires les plus connues de nous, les Nains.

- J'ai bien peur que Legolas se soit endormi avant la fin de votre récit, sourit le Rôdeur en tentant de contenir son rire devant la face surprise mais néanmoins vexée du fils de Gloin.

- Vraiment ?

Gimli tourna la tête vers l'Elfe à ses côtés. Il était adossé à un arbre, les yeux ouverts, fixant toujours le même point invisible à l'horizon. Le Nain approcha son oreille du visage de son vis-à-vis. Il se redressa d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés. En effet, la respiration de Legolas montrait clairement que ce dernier dormait d'un sommeil léger.

- Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il, demanda le Maître Nain, d'un air à la fois confus et terriblement colérique.

- Depuis un certain temps, je le pense. Notre ami semble avoir besoin de repos. Comme nous tous. Je vous laisse donc à votre vigilance.

Aragorn s'allongea à son tour, l'esprit plus ou moins tranquille.

Il ouvrit les yeux lentement. Un air de musique, une chanson peut être, trottait dans sa tête. Il fut tenter de demander à Legolas de cesser de chanter pendant une seconde avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas l'Elfe qui fredonnait. Cette voix-là lui était inconnue.

Le Rôdeur releva précipitamment la tête pour voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir entendu cette mélodie. Sam se tenait debout, du côté d'où émanait l'air.

En y prêtant l'oreille, Aragorn put conclure que la personne qui chantait venait du Grand Fleuve. Ca ne pouvait être Gollum. La créature n'était pas si peut discrète et ne se risquerait pas à chanter à haute voix tout en sachant qu'il ne fallait pas se faire remarquer. Non, ça devait être autre chose.

Le brun se leva pour rejoindre la berge, aux côtés du Hobbit.

- Regardez, Grand-Pas, dit doucement Gamegi en gardant les yeux fixés sur le fleuve. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être à votre avis ?

Ledit Grand-Pas plissa les yeux pour pouvoir répondre à la question de son voisin.

- Il s'agit d'un homme, l'interrompu Legolas en se joignant à eux. Il navigue à bord d'une barque. Malgré que ce soit une barque de la Dame Galadriel, il ne s'agit pas d'un Elfe.

- S'agit-il d'un Humain, continua Aragorn en tournant le regard vers le nouvel arrivant.

Greenleaf hocha la tête. A en juger par le physique et la carrure de l'individu, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un Homme.

La voix s'approchait de plus en plus. A présent, chacun était réveillé et fixait l'horizon en quête du nouveau visiteur. Les armes furent mises à portée de main au cas où l'être dans l'embarcation serait dangereux ou impliqué à Sauron.

- Yo Ho ! Yo Ho ! A pirate's life for me, chantait l'Homme tout en pagayant joyeusement. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho! Yo Ho ! Yo Ho ! A pirate's life for me, continuait-il en hurlant presque les dernières paroles.

Les membres de la Communauté le fixaient toujours, sans ciller. Le passager de la barque était, pour eux, assez étrange. C'était sans nul doute un Humain, mais il était vêtu d'une façon qu'Aragorn n'avait jamais croisé dans aucun des pays qu'il avait traversé. Pourtant, le descendant d'Isildur en avait traversé des terres durant ses pénibles périples.

L'individu tourna la tête vers eux. Il les avait visiblement remarqué. Contrairement à ce dont la Communauté s'attendait, l'Homme ne tenta pas de se cacher. Il leva le bras haut au-dessus de sa tête puis agita la main dans un geste nonchalant.

Legolas et Gimli levèrent tous deux les sourcils de concert. Cet Humain n'avait-il donc aucune idée de ce qui se passait en ce moment dans le monde ? De même que les dangers qui pouvaient survenir dans chaque recoin et tournant ? Ils devaient avoir affaire à un étranger ou simplement à un inconscient.

Toujours contre toute attente, l'Homme approcha son bateau de circonstance du bord tout en terminant sa chanson. Il cala l'embarcation sur la rive avant de s'approcher d'Aragorn.

- Salut l'ami, lança l'individu en souriant de toutes ses dents. Dis donc, tu saurais pas où je suis par hasard parce que je pense que je suis mort, figure-toi. Moi qui pensais que le paradis serait un peu comme Tortuga avec les gifles en moins mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas. Sauf qu'à mon humble avis, je dois vraiment être mort parce que j'ai piqué cette barque il y a quelques jours à des gars aux oreilles pointues. Si je n'avais pas peur d'être pris pour un fou, je dirais même que ce sont des Elf…, il laissa sa phrase en suspend lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Legolas.

- Ma foi, je crois que je n'ai pas rêvé, tout compte fait. Il ne lâcha pas l'Elfe du regard, le rendant même légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Si c'est ça le paradis, je suis preneur, ajouta-t-il en souriant un peu plus.

Aragorn obligea le nouveau venu à cesser de fixer Greenleaf lorsqu'il se mit à lui parler.

- Vous n'êtes pas mort.

- Bien que j'en doute, vu l'odeur, grimaça Gimli en fronçant le nez, faisant ainsi remuer son imposante moustache.

- Et il est normal que vous ayez croisé quelques Elfes en ces lieux. Vous vous trouvez aux frontières de la sublime Lorien, terre de la Dame Galadriel et du Seigneur Celeborn, compléta le futur Roi du Gondor d'un ton solennel.

- Oh, quelle façon d'être très… Chevaleresque. J'aime beaucoup.

L'individu parlait d'une drôle de façon, complétant ses paroles de gestes bizarres, absurdes et superflus. Il n'écoutait déjà plus Aragorn, se tournant une nouvelle fois pour fixer Legolas d'un air tout aussi bizarre que ses gestes et sa manière de bouger.

- Dis-moi l'ami ! Tu ne serais pas de la famille de Will Turner, demanda l'Homme à l'Elfe blond.

Les autres clignèrent plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûrs de bien vivre cette situation. Cela leur paraissait complètement biscornu. De plus, ils ne voyaient en rien le rapport entre la conversation présente et l'interrogation de l'énergumène.

- Je… Et bien, je ne connais pas de Will Turner, répondit quand même le pauvre Legolas coincé entre un arbre et l'autre homme.

- Pourtant tu lui ressembles vachement l'ami.

- Vachement ? L'ami ?

- Ouais, retourne-toi un peu, lança de but en blanc le gaillard.

Le Prince de Mirkwood leva un regard mi-figue mi-raisin vers Aragorn, comme pour lui demander son accord. Un simple signe de la tête lui répondit.

Legolas s'exécuta sans autre forme de procès. A peine fut-il retourné que l'Humain émit un petit sifflement.

- Ben si, tu ne peux être que de la famille de Will. Vous avez exactement le même joli petit cul, chanta-t-il d'un air joyeux. Il semblait heureux de sa trouvaille.

Aragorn écarquilla les yeux, signe de surprise chez lui. Le Nain fit une grimace indéfinissable, entre consternation et exaspération. Merry et Pippin se contentèrent d'éclater de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de faire ricaner Boromir qui n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Frodon et Sam se regardèrent de biais. Quel genre de drôle d'oiseau venait encore de leur tomber sur la tête ?

L'Elfe rougit violemment suite à la remarque. Il se retourna d'un coup, cachant son derrière à l'autre.

- Ca tombe bien en plus, j'adore les blondes, continua l'Homme sur sa lancée. Le fils de Arathorn coupa court à la conversation en accostant l'étranger tout en le bousculant.

- Pourrait-on au moins savoir à qui avons-nous l'honneur ?

- Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, blanc bec. Le Capitaine du Black Pearl, le plus beau bâtiment de toutes les mers. Quelles soient du Nord, du Sud, de l'Est ou de…L'Ouest !

Aragorn ne dit rien durant quelques secondes. Il fixait le soi-disant Capitaine de son plus bel air septique.

- Je ne connais rien qui porte le nom de « Black Pearl », lui fit-il remarquer. Et je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà entendu parler de vous.

- Ca c'est parce que je ne viens pas d'ici, l'ami, Jack continuait de sourire gaiement. Il se comportait comme si il n'y avait aucun danger autour de lui, comme si il était sauvé d'une situation plus que désagréable. Il semblait heureux d'être là, tout en ayant l'air de n'en avoir que faire.

- Que voulez-vous dire par « pas d'ici » ? Vous avez surtout l'air de ne venir de nul part avec vos vêtements étranges et votre façon de converser, s'exclama Boromir dont les soupçons contre tous entravaient la sympathie. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu un Homme dans votre genre.

- Je te retourne le compliment.

Sparrow lança une oeillade qui se voulait provocante au fils du Gondor. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux avant de reculer. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de tant d'impertinence.

Le pirate ajouta un sourire forcé, plein de dents, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- Désolé mais… J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, il chercha du regard l'Elfe. Revenons-en à nos blonds… Allez, ma belle, te planque pas comme ça. Joue pas ta pucelle effarouchée.

Se rendant compte que Legolas n'était plus dans les parages, toute la Communauté et Jack compris se mirent à le chercher.

- Legolas, où êtes-vous, _mellon nin_, cria Aragorn en regardant autour de lui.

Un mouvement attira son attention dans l'arbre juste à ses côtés. Il leva la tête pour pouvoir voir ce qui faisait tomber ces quelques feuilles dans les entrailles des branches robustes.

- Legolas ? C'est vous, demanda le fils d'Arathorn tout en sachant qu'il devait avoir tord. Pourtant, une voix lui répondit depuis les hauteurs de l'arbre.

- Je suis navré, Aragorn. Mais je ne descendrais pas tant que cet énergumène sera dans les parages.

Tous se lancèrent des regards surpris. Ce n'était pas le genre de leur ami Elfe de se cacher ainsi, perché dans une plante.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous donc monté là-haut, se risqua Pippin. Sa curiosité ayant pris le dessus sur sa surprise.

- J'ai été profondément touché dans mon orgueil, lança le blond, assis sur sa branche. Je n'apprécie guère que l'on me qualifie ainsi et que l'on me courtise de cette manière. Surtout de la part d'un homme sorti de nulle part.

Le Rôdeur soupira longuement. Il n'était pas en colonie de vacances, bon sang. La quête de l'Anneau allait être plus dure que prévu.

- Tu veux pas boire un petit coup de Rhum pour te décoincer, lui répondit Jack en levant la tête en direction de l'homme assis dans l'arbre.

- Cessez de l'importuner, voulez-vous ! Ou il n'est pas prés de descendre de ce fichu arbre.

Gimli, courroucé, admettait de moins en moins le pirate. Si cet individu était venu chambouler la Communauté un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était, il tâterait de sa hache. Foi de Nain !

- Gimli a raison, veuillez cesser cela immédiatement. Le Dunedain lança un regard mauvais à Sparrow. Legolas, pensez-vous descendre de là avant la tombée de la nuit ? Nous avons beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant d'atteindre notre destination, il serait fâcheux de prendre du retard. Vous comprenez, _mellon nin_ ?

Un soupir se fit entendre des profondeurs sombres du branchage.

- Je ne descendrais que si ce Jack Sparrow me présente des excuses.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le responsable de cette mascarade. Le Rôdeur fit un signe de tête, incitant l'autre à présenter des excuses au Prince de Mirkwood.

- Je ne pensais pas que le Seigneur Elfe puisse être si capricieux, orgueilleux et fier.

- C'est parce qu'il a été touché dans sa virilité de mâle, Pippin, répondit Merry en fixant l'arbre où se cachait ledit Seigneur Elfe.

- Quelle virilité de mâle ?

- Silence, bougre de crétin de Touque ! Ne vas pas aggraver les choses avec tes insinuations douteuses.

- Mais, Merry… Je ne comprends pas grand chose à ce qui se passe.

- Je t'expliquerais une autre fois.

Jack sourit.

- Cette fois, c'est sûr. Pour être aussi têtu et casse noix, il ne peut être que de la famille de Turner.

- Pour la dernière fois, je ne connais pas de Turner. Maintenant, abandonnez cette idée ou vous goûterez aux flèches tirées par l'arc de la Lorien.

Boromir leva les yeux au ciel. Il poussa d'un coup d'épaule le Capitaine pour qu'il se décide enfin à accomplir la seule chose qu'on lui demandait.

- Très bien, je vais le faire ! Pas la peine de s'énerver. Jack se tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'arbre. Présenter ses excuses au blondinet ou se faire massacrer par un rustre en cape ? La choix allait être vite fait.

- Je suis désolé. Je m'excuse de t'avoir dit que tu avais un joli petit cul, dit-il à haute voix. Même si c'est vrai, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Une minute de silence tomba sur la Communauté. Silence rompu par le léger bruit que fit Legolas en sautant de sa branche.

- J'accepte vos excuses.

L'Elfe tourna le dos au reste du groupe pour prendre la direction des barques et les préparer pour le long voyage qui les attendait cette journée.

Satisfait, Aragorn fit de même.

Boromir leva une seconde fois les yeux vers le ciel. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à trouver de tels idiots en dehors de son Royaume du Gondor. Il aurait peut être mieux fait de rester chez lui et d'envoyer Faramir. Son frère était quand même beaucoup plus patient que lui dans ce genre de situation puérile.

Comme plus rien ne se passait, tous retournèrent à leurs préparatifs. Ils laissèrent Jack dans un coin de la berge pour se concentrer sur la suite des évènements.

Se rendant compte qu'il était à présent seul, Sparrow suivit le reste de la petite troupe jusqu'aux barques du Seigneur et de la Dame des Galadhrim.

- Mais au faite, l'ami, c'est quoi vos p'tits noms. J'ai donné le mien, vous me donnez le votre. C'est donnant-donnant, s'exclama le pirate en attrapant Aragorn par le bras.

Le Rôdeur réfléchit quelques secondes. Devait-il se présenter face à cet homme dont il ne connaissait rien ? Et si il était un larbin de Sauron ou de Saroumane ? Grand-Pas détailla son vis-à-vis de haut en bas, comme si il cherchait une réponse à ses questions intérieures.

- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez le moindre rapport avec le Mordor. Je n'estime même pas que vous compreniez la situation. Vous ne devez pas être de nos terres. Il marqua un instant de pause, fixant toujours l'Homme devant lui. Je me nomme Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Et voici mes compagnons de route: quatre Hobbits, Frodon, Samsagace, Meriadoc et Peregrin. Un Homme, Boromir, fils de Denethor du Gondor. Un Nain, Gimli, fils de Gloin. Et un Elfe, Legolas, fils de Thranduil de Mirkwood.

Jack cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

- Euh, j'ai pas tout suivi mais je crois que je vais m'en sortir.

Aragorn hocha la tête. Il avait encore de quoi faire avant d'embarquer et de poursuivre leur route. Il n'avait déjà perdu que trop de temps ici.

Leur chemin était encore long, les miles a parcourir, nombreux. Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Arriveraient-il seulement à la destination prévue ? Par moment, il en doutait fortement.

La mort de Gandalf avait frappé un grand coup dans le cœur de tous. Surtout dans celui du petit Frodon, le Porteur de l'Anneau, l'élément principal de cette quête.

La vie était parfois injuste. Pourquoi lui, Aragorn, n'aurait-il pas pu porter ce fardeau à la place du Semi-homme ? Son ancêtre avait-il donc fait tant de dégât pour que lui soit écarté de cette voie ?

Il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps. Une odeur d'haleine peu fraîche venant lui chatouiller les narines, il tourna la tête, coupant court à ses pensées, pour voir d'où émanait une telle essence.

Il tomba face à face avec le fameux Capitaine du Black Pearl. Gimli avait tout à fait raison. Peut-être cet homme était-il vraiment mort. L'odeur n'en était que plus insupportable.

- Dis-moi l'ami, lança Jack en s'approchant davantage du Rôdeur qui tentait de lui échapper.

- Vous allez pas laisser le vieux Jack tout seul au milieu de nulle part quand même ?

- Navré, Jack, dit le fils d'Arathorn en insistant sur le prénom. Mais nous ne pouvons vous emmener avec nous.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Je ne peux le dire. Nous avons déjà fait trop d'erreurs comme cela que pour faire davantage confiance à un homme tel que vous. Estel s'éloigna pour rejoindre les barques où les autres l'attendaient pour démarrer. Ils avaient déjà fini de se préparer pour la route.

- Ca c'est méchant, Sparrow fit la moue mais suivit tout de même le brun. Je suis sûr que mon ami L'Elfe acceptera de m'emmener avec lui.

- Je ne pense pas que Legolas vous porte dans son cœur, sourit Aragorn en s'installant dans un des bateaux.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser là. Je ne veux pas rester seul. La nuit dernière une drôle de bête est venu m'attaquer dans mon sommeil.

Tous se tournèrent vers le pirate.

- Montez, dit le futur Roi du Gondor en lui indiquant sa barque. Ne restez pas dans ces bois sombres, emplis d'Orcs sanguinaires.

Legolas lui lança un regard outré bien vite remplacé par un regard noir.

Aragorn ne répondit pas au blond, l'ignorant complètement. Il pensait qu'il valait mieux emmener Jack avec eux au moins jusqu'au prochain endroit peuplé qu'ils croiseraient. On n'était sûr de rien, maintenant qu'il avait fait le connaissance de Gollum.

A suivre…


End file.
